Commercial algae crops have been grown in temperate climates such as Hawaii, California, and Australia. These locations have been chosen due to the climate and associated algae growth benefits. In the seasonal colder regions where atmospheric and water temperatures fluctuate below ideal temperatures for algae production, algae production may not be economically maintained throughout the year. Even in the New Mexico desert, low night-time temperatures have had adverse effects on the growth of algae.
When algae are being cultivated or are reproducing, the temperature of the body of water or process has to be maintained within specific parameters day, night, and throughout the seasons of the year to achieve optimal productivity. Attempts have been made to control temperature with traditional sources of heat, including electric, natural gas, and propane. These attempts have been expensive and inefficient.